I Loves Him Mores!
by Airplane-Watchin
Summary: Oh the tragedy of being in love...with Kuosaki Ichigo that is. It's a good thing there is enough to go all around and keep soo many of us happy ;)


Not my usual category, but hey I thought I would try this out. Hope you guys aren't too disappointed.

First time doing a Bleach fan-fic so if i missed something then please point it out.

Mistakes, i own

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia was cute, and adored by everyone. Girls wanted to be her and boys wanted her. She was loved all round.

She had great friends, great family and everything in her life was perfect, until it was not. Like every other girl Rukia went through the usual breakups and had the same shinigami problems as other normal people.

She had been walking, minding her own business when her body twitched, almost as if a switch had been turned on. It made sense for her body to twitch for in her vast vast vision one Kurosaki Ichigo (hottie extraordinaire) appeared and all of a sudden Rukia was in love. Deep deep love. The kind of love that movies, songs and stories (fan-fiction anyone?) are made about. The kind that could not be broken, even if Ichigo cheated on her with another character….cough cough Orihime cough cough…or even if Ichigo left her for "manly" reasons, like if he did not break up with her she would not be safe around him and die a torturous death (never mind that she was supposed to be a rather strong shinigami).

Now with this burning passion Rukia debated if she should confess her love, for if she did not confess her love to him certain things would happen, like she would die a lonely death, get together with another character…cough cough Renji cough cough…..or her friends would eventually push her into confessing her grand love!

Well Rukia was being impatient today so she decided to head on before some great calamity resulting in her near death experience made Ichigo realize how blind he had been and how much he loved her all along.

So Rukia skipped happily to the love of her life but lo and behold, the fanfic had some other plans as one Inoue Orihime came into her vision, also skipping.

Rukia had a love/hate relationship with Orihime. If there was an IchixRuki pairing then chances were most likely that Rukia hated Orihime for various reasons, like she was too dumb, or too evil, or always getting in the way of Rukia while she tried to hide her kind of obviously feelings for a certain orange haired teen.

If the pairing was not the case then Rukia and Orihime were BFFs to the umpteenth level…sometimes, but overall they were civilized friends who cared about one another and helped with each other with their crushes.

Orihime helped Rukia come to terms with her relationship, (Ichigo [rarely], Renji, Byakuya [?])

And Rukia helped Orihime come to terms with her relationahip, (Ichigo [rarely], Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Uryu, and the list went on).

Today Rukia did not like Orihime for this was an IchixRuki pairing (or so she thought), but still she would be as nice as she could be.

Inoue Orihime was a beauty all around, and girls loved her and boys wanted her (for the obvious reasons *wink*wink*)

Life was great for normal Orihime! Unless something went wrong, like hallows appearing out of nowhere, or someone kidnapping her.

Just like Rukia Orihime was minding her own business and walking when her body twitched and Ichigo Kurosaki came into her large vision. Orihime had a secret that no one knew of, besides her best friend Tatsuki, Uryu (possibly), Chad (maybe if he ever spoke more than three words), Aizen, Rangiku, Ulquiorra, and possible everyone else.

This grand secret was that Orihime was in true love with Ichigo, but he had no clue the poor soul. Her love was so great she was willing to give him five lifetimes of it (why not more?). Five lifetimes of this grand love was so great it did not matter how oblivious Ichigo was, until something happened, like he ended saving her from a travesty quickly realizing just how much he loved her.

Still Orihime thought today was the day she would gather courage and confess once in for all (more like for the millionth time).

So she skipped off to confess before something happened, like Tatsuki forcing her to confess her feelings, or some guy (Ulquiorra, Uryu, Grimmjow, ect) made Ichigo mad with jealousy that he did something completely out of character which in turn made him realize his deeply hidden passion for the brunette.

She had best hurry and confess because if she held on to these painful feelings any longer then things would just go downhill, like she might happen upon Ichigo with Rukia in a perfectly innocent situation which she might completely misunderstand and with a broken heart she might jump ship and disappear from Ichigo's life only to return years later to talk about the simple misunderstanding.

Just as she was skipping though she saw her frenemy, Kuchiki Rukia. Since this was an IchixHime pairing (*snicker* or so she thought) it could go either way. Rukia could be a complete witch or her BFF. Which one though? Which one indeed?

Well she would be nice and find out.

So they both walked (cautiously) up to each other and said their pleasantries.

"So where are headed to?" asked Rukia

"Umm nowhere, how about you?" said Orihime darting sly glances at Ichigo (who sadly had his shirt on…boo!).

"Ha-ha I'm not really going anywhere in particular either" said Rukia throwing longing looks at that hunk Kurosaki.

Silence fell over them until they could take it no longer and blurted out with their accusation.

"You're going to confess to Ichigo aren't you!"

"You're going to confess to Kurosaki-kun aren't you!"

Huffing to catch their breath they both glared at each other and Rukia made a dash for it, first come first serve baby!

Orihime watched her go, and she knew she lost because Ichigo must love Rukia now. She was about to give up but out of nowhere Tatsuki appeared along with her others in her support group.

"Go Orihime, we're cheering for you! You deserve that baka! After all you offered him five lifetimes. He loves you for sure!"

Gaining her confidence Orihime ran to catch up with Rukia.

They both reached Ichigo at the same time.

"Ichigo you have a minute?" yelled Rukia

"Kurosaki-kun ano, can I talk to you privately?" asked Orihime

Ichigo turned around to look at them bewildered.

"Uhh now?" he asked uncertain wiping the dirt from his charming face (he-he-he), being polite since they both looked worried to death.

"Yes now!" they both yelled

"Umm sure I guess, if you don't mind talking here" he said sweat running down his hand, wondering what was wrong with his friends.

None too happy with his reply, for they wanted him to pick one of them and ride off into the sunset, they groaned (cutely) and yelled again. Together.

"I love you Ichigo!"

"I love you Kurosaki-kun!"

Rukia glared at Orihime.

"I love him more!" she declared.

Orihime glared back "Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"Do TOO!"

**"DO NOT!"**

**"DO TOO!"**

"Uhh guys" said Ichigo interrupting them, or trying too. You see it was hard to fight when people were screaming like banshees. They paid no attention to him, or the hollow he was busy trying to send over to the other side (like the hunk he was *wink*).

The girls did not stop until mysteriously Renji plopped into the picture and screamed.

"You can't confess Rukia!"

"Why the hell not?" she asked utterly confused as Ichigo took as hard hit that had him flying into the ground.

"Because I love you!"

She turned her nose up on him and replied "Hmph, I don't care this is an IchixRuki pairing."

"Actually it's a UlquixHime pairing"

"Awww Ulquiorra-kun it is not" whined Orihime as Ichigo got up from the ground groaning, blood seeping out of his grazed hand.

"Yah you bastard this is a GrimmxHime pairing!" said Grimmjow appearing out of thin air, like Ulquiorra.

"uhh guys either help me with this goddamn hollow or GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" demanded Ichigo as he went bankai (One word: yummy).

They of course ignored him, just as a hottie Byakuya popped out like a freak and calmly stated "Actually you are all mistaken this is an IchixByaku pairing."

"EHHH!"

With blood running down his body Ichigo finally managed to rid of the rather strong hollow. He would have to ask Urahara what was up, because that hollow was way too strong for its own good.

Wiping off the sweat on his forehead he turned around to face the group arguing behind him.

He watched them as he walked over to his limp body sitting under the tree.

What the hell was wrong with them, he thought as he shook his head, now in his body.

Whatever, he had better things to do, like take a shower. He should not have placed his body in such a hot place. He reeked and the sweat was sticking to his shirt, making his skin crawl. Not to mention the bloody hand.

Paying no more attention to the group Ichigo walked off into the sunset….not really he went home and took a nice long shower.

* * *

Nooo i don't hate Bleach, i actually am a huge fan but something always bothered me about it. The hardcore die-hard IchigoxRukia or IchigoxOrihime fans, no offense but guys CHILL. Lol i mean they are just characters, they are not real, especially not real enough to go around bashing on the pair you hate. Use ur efforts better.

Btw do any of you guys know how the body switching thing works in terms of wounds? Im trying to go back in my memories (cuz im too lazy to go back and look in the manga) to see if Ichigo got hurt in his hallow form only to be healed in his real body. I don't think i ever remembered if his wounds transfer over from his shinigami form over to his real body.

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following!**


End file.
